wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Autumn (Dewdrop)
Free coding format by Infinity!! A U T U M N > belongs to dewdrop, adopted by Thundrr < D E S C R I P T I O N The feature that strikes any dragon that looks at Autumn is his transparency, literal transparency. The ghost dragonet glows a faint colour that changes often, the colours consisting of yellow, orange and red. The changes to his glow are barely noticeable, however. Autumn is about 75% to 80% transparent, which allows someone to see a blurred picture of whatever is behind him. ]Autumn is a small dragonet, barely reaching past the height of a full grown scavenger. He is a somewhat chubby dragonet, although this isn't as noticeable to the blind eye. The dragonet's scales are a yellowish-brown that radiate warmth. This isn't a trait that MudWings nor SeaWings possess, so it may be a side effect of being a ghost. His underscales are a lighter shade, more of a sandy yellow or birch brown, complimenting his overscales nicely. All of Autumn's wings (fingers, membrane, etc) are a bright gold that, paired with his natural glow, seem as shiny as a mineral. Autumn's horns, MudWing mask, and the spines on his tail that connected SeaWing webs as his wings are a shade of chocolate brown. Autumn's SeaWing tail webs are a rather pale and highly saturated shade of gold. His eyes, once a radiant, rose red, are now a bright, startlingly electric blue, another side effect of being a ghost. Autumn only has one scar- a dagger wound that seems like a lightly coloured mark on his side. H I S T O R Y The hybrid dragonet hatched to two dragons; a MudWing dragoness named Crane, who worked on a farm that supplied food to the cooks of Queen Mosquito's palace, and a SeaWing diplomat, Swordfish, who had given up his connection to the royal family in order to be with Crane. Crane didn't love Autumn '''like her dragonet, although he could tell that she tried for the sake of Swordfish, who treated Autumn like he was the heir to all of Pyrrhia. Swordfish moved in with Crane on her farm, with her two siblings who initially didn't approve of their love, but soon came to accept it, along with '''Autumn like family. This blissful life, however, was short lived. Two years into Autumn's life, Swordfish's previous lover, Princess Barracuda, couldn't get over Sword choosing Crane over her, and so hired a hybrid assassin to kill Swordfish's family, but to spare him. And so the assassin did. The assassin broke into the farm during the middle of the night, when the family was sleeping. First, he killed Crane in her sleep. Sword woke up and tried to fight back, but, as he was ordered to keep Swordfish alive, the assassin knocked the SeaWing unconcious. He then made his way to Crane's two siblings, who slept with Autumn. Autumn woke up right after the next sibling was murdered. Being only a two year old dragonet, he squeaked in fear, which alerted the assassin to his presence. With his mind set on nothing but his reward money, he swiftly stabbed the hybrid dragonet, before escaping and flying away into the night. Autumn '''didn't die straight away, he bled and bled, then nothing. When '''Autumn woke, he felt strange, light headed. He turned and saw his father crying over... his body. "Daddy?" He tried to ask. Swordfish didn't respond. It was as if he couldn't see him. Autumn '''over to Swordfish, and tugged his wing. Or tried to. His talons phased through Swordfish's wings. The next three hundred years were a blur. Wandering around the farm for so long, despite the urge to go hunting for whoever killed him. A hundred years of fighting this urge and it suddenly went away; too late to get his vengeance. The dragonet ghost only stayed at the long since broken down barn, warding off any trespassers who'd stumble upon the farm, whether it be intentional or not. Everything changed when a rather peculiar group of dragons set foot in the farm. R E L A T I O N S '''p e r s o n a l [https://wingsoffirefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tigra t i g r a] tba p e r m a f r o s t tba n i g h t i n g a l e tba b o r e a l i s tba c h e r r y tba d a w n tba t y r a n t tba Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males